Fruit from the Axe Cop universe
Fruit that is from the Axe Cop-verse gives people superpowers. This special kind of fruit first appeared in episode 3 of the web comic "Axe Cop". This type of fruit also appears in Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World. List of fruit that first appeared in Axe Cop * Lemon: Gives people a super mode. First used by Axe Cop to transform him into Axe Cop With Lemom in episode 3 * Avocado: Turns one one who eats it into a anthropomorphic avocado that shoots avocados out of his/her hands. First used by Flute Cop AKA Dinosaur Soldier to transform into Avocado Soldier in episode 3 * Apple: Make the eater grow apple hands that can shoot apples. First use by Telescope Cop and Uni-Baby in episode 3 Fruit introduced in Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World * Coconut: When two or more people eat a piece of coconut at the same time, they perform "Coconut Fusion" and merges them into one, combining their attributes, from strength and speed to reflexes, intelligence and wisdom. The fusion can last for 30 minutes. Eating an extra piece of coconut can make the fusion last longer * Prune: When eaten with a normal fruit from a universe that isn't the Axe Cop-verse, it makes the normal fruit act as if it's from the Axe Cop-verse. For example, if Axe Cop were to eat a prune from his universe with a normal lemon from a universe that isn't his, he would transform into Axe Cop With Lemon * Orange: If eaten before being lit on fire by fire from a universe that isn't from the Axe Cop-verse, the person would gain a fiery super mode like Axe Cop Fire * Cherry: If eaten before getting someone's blood from a universe that isn't from the Axe Cop-verse on you, it gives you their powers. For example, if someone were to eat one of these cherries and get the blood of Spider-Man on them, they would gain Spider-Man's powers. * Banana: Eating a banana will give you electrokinesis and eye beams * Redcurrant: Eating a Redcurrant will give you flight and the ability to survive in a Fisher Kingdom-type location * Grape: Eating a grape will give you the power to perform "Grapeo-ken", a fighting technique similar to the Kaio-ken attack from Dragon Ball Z * Strawberry: Eating a strawberry will not only heal injuries but can cause a massive boost in strength, speed, and ki, similar to Zenkai from Dragon Ball Z. It will only work if the one who eats it really is injured. If eaten by someone who has healing factor, they recieve this power everytime they are injured and healed * Peach: Eating a peach will release an unknown amount of hidden power within a person, similar to Unlock Potential from Dragon Ball Z. It only works once though * Yubari King: Eating a Yubari King turns you into a rubber man. Secondary powers include a Golden Super Mode and mastery over Ki Category:Fruit